Various kinds of typical breakers have been developed and provided for switching off the electric facilities, and for protecting and preventing the electric facilities from being damaged when the electric power is stop supplying to the electric facilities suddenly, or when the electric power is unstable or is not good enough to energize the electric facilities.
However, when the electric power is supplied to the electric facilities again, the breaker may not be restored back to the original position or to the original working status, and should be switched or operated by the users back to the original position or to the original working status.
In addition, the typical breakers normally include a mechanical structure having a number of parts and elements coupled together, such that the typical breakers may include a large volume that is adverse for both storing and transportation purposes, and such that the manufacturing costs and procedures are complicated.